Bats and Leaguers: See the Shadows all Around
by TheAuthor97
Summary: (Before as Airmage) The Justice League was the flower of earth, cherished by all. The Bat Clan hid in the shadows, working silently to the planet. It was with the Bat Clan that Wally Grayson had made his home for the past few years. But when enemies unite and secrets come to light, his whole world turns upside down.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**You may know previously as Airmage. I hit a rough spot in life, and rashly deleted all of my stories, and changed my account name. Things are getting a bit better, but are still tense. So, I'm taking it easy, just starting with this story. Maybe I'll write a few one-shots now and then, but it's not a guarantee. Anyone, this is similar to my older story, Bats and Leaguers. I'm just using this story to take things slow, and figure out what I'm going to do with...a lot of things.**

**Anyway, onto the story! The story line hasn't really changed much. I'll see about updates; I hope to keep them regular! Please, tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Other Heroes<p>

The world loved the Justice League; how could they not? The League had powers, they had strength. They fought against the super-villains and kept the world safe from harm. They work together to solve the problems of the world, proving that it takes more than just one hero to save the world. They stand for truth, liberty, and justice; they stand against evil. People know that they can trust them. And hey, who doesn't like people in tights with superpowers and free autographs?

But there's group of heroes, ones known to only the people they come in contact with, and rumors and legends to all others. A group of heroes who can remain hidden for years to the outside world, escaping notice of all save for those they reveal themselves to. If their deeds came to light, the people's current admiration for the Justice League would _pale_ in comparison to the admiration they would receive.

These heroes are the Bat-Clan.

It started as nothing more than one man's ambition to protect the city, his home, from the gangs and the villains that plagued it. But when he took in a small child, his little bird, it changed. And the clan grew as well. From being the Dark Knight to the Dynamic duo, it was now a group of dozens of people, all working together silently to protect the ones they love, the human species they are a part of, and the planet they call home.

Loved by only the cities they protect, the governments they had worked with, and the people they had protected, they don't have any 'powers'; not ones that people would considered as superpowers. They hold respect from all who believe in them, even from some of the villains they fight against. They work in the shadows of the world, sometimes helping others without them even knowing. They are unwilling to let others help them, however, reluctant to let their secrets come into the light. Very few have the skills to become a Bat, but for those who did and were found, they were trained immediately to become one of the most skilled people on earth.

They can evade anyone for a long period of time. They have no 'super-powers', but they have their intellect, their strength, and their willingness to save others.

But they also have other quality, one that stands out in each of them differently, and one that makes the Bat Clan so much different from the other heroes.

It was the quality to take in a fallen soul. To take in someone who'd suffer from loss, from having anything precious to them ripped away by life, leaving them alone in the darkness, with nothing to hold onto; because every single Bat had felt that loss. Every single Bat had plummeted downwards, feeling lost and confused, hurt and neglected by the world. They had grasped the hand of the darkest night, and had felt it bring them down. But they had been pulled back up by a Bat, forming a bond thicker then blood. And after such a bond had formed, how could any Bat break away? How could they dare to leave behind the people who were more than family to them?

And it was that very quality that gave them another member; another brother-in-arms.

It was that quality that made Dick Grayson stop when he heard crying outside of an ally in Blüdhaven. It was that quality that made Dick go inside the ally and discover a young boy just nine years old. It was that quality that made him pick up the boy, and take him to the hospital. It was that quality that made him give the boy another chance at life, a better life. It was that quality that made him take the boy in, Wally West, as his son.

And after Wally healed, he trained him to be a hero, a Bat, and his brother-in-arms. A desire burned in Wally, just as it had burned in the other Bats. It was the desire to save others from the monsters of the world they lived in. And just a year after his training completed, Batman formally made him into a Bat, and the second Bat with powers; Strike.

Now, six years after Wallace Rudolph West became Wallace West Grayson, Strike continues to work alongside with Nightwing and Mistress Magic, his mentors. Together, the three strike fear into the hearts of every villain they come across, wherever on the planet they met.

Wally never thought about talking to his living relatives, a mom who neglected him, a father who's in jail, and an aunt who never has time. He never thought about seeing them again; he rarely even thinks about them. With his new family, one whom he knows will always have his back he doesn't need to think about his blood family again.

But Fate has other plans; for when the enemies of the rivals unite, then the rivals will clash. And eventually, they must come together, for the sake of their families, their friends, and their world.

(From the Private Files of the Dark Knight)

Birth Name: Wallace Rudolph West

Legalized Name: Wallace Grayson-Wayne

Age Found: 9 years

Current Age: 14 years

Location Found: Alley between Dunkin' Donuts and Jane's Thrift Store on Alistair Street

Found time: 21:45 EST

Found Condition: Swollen black eye (right); three fractured ribs (left side); two broken ribs (right side) with punctured right lung; broken arm; broken leg; slightly-fractured skull; severe blood-loss; broken hip; infected cut on left arm; high fever due to cold and infection; malnutrition; possible signs of concussion

Admittance to Doctor Alisha Gupta's Private Clinic: 00:30 EST

Initial Conclusion: Death within the next two hours if not one hour.

Action Taken: Wallace was impulsively given an untested injection created with Lazarus Pit waters and the Syrup; administered by RJGW

Final Condition: Healed within the next five days

Final result: After five days: still malnourished; permanent scar on hip; tumor in brain-potential future problems

Current problems: Drapetomania, permanent scar on hip-can be used as identifying factor; tumor in brain prevents extreme emotions

Family: Rudolph West was fined of the following charges: Child Neglect and attempted first degree murder. Mary West found guilty of Child Neglect and accessory to murder. Both jailed; parole in fifteen years. Aunt Katherine West could not be contacted during the arrests; last seen with the Biological father.

Custody: Currently in custody of Richard John Grayson-Wayne and Zatanna Zatara Grayson-Wayne as adopted son. If both legal guardians died before Wallace turns 21, legal custody will be handed over to Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd-Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Timothy Drake-Wayne (if he reaches 21 years old) or Barbara Gordon.

Current Legal Family members: Grayson-Waynes (father-Richard John, mother-Zatanna Zatara, step-sister Maria Sindella) Waynes (Bruce, Damian Al Ghul, Thomas, Anna) Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, and Jason Peter Todd-Wayne.

(End of WGWD Section 1)

At the slight shuffle of noise, he didn't even turn around, only reaching backwards for the file.

"Hey Nightwing, how are you? Oh hey Batman, I'm fine, you know?" The file was handed over. "So, did you bring the file I asked for? Oh you bet! I brought them in just like I always do every single year."

"Did Dr. Gupta have anything to add, off record?" a gruff, no-nonsense voice asked.

"Nothing new; just her unspoken disapproval of the untested drug, as usual" Nightwing, clad in his blue and black uniform, took his place right by the Dark Knight, who was reading the file in dim lighting. Of course, that couldn't stop him.

"Any headaches or nightmares recently?"

"Nope," Nightwing replied. "The last nightmare was six months ago and the last headache was from Maria's birthday party. But honestly, I think all the adults got a headache from that."

"It's unnatural for kids her age to scream that loud," Batman agreed. He closed the file "And…what about his drapetomania? Is he still running away from home?"

Nightwing tensed beside him "Yeah, but not before, after, or during missions or patrol. He doesn't take off from school as much anymore, only twice so far this school year."

"And when he does take off?" Batman questioned.

"You know what happens," Nightwing replied shortly "I already told you when he did the last time. Honestly, boss, not a lot has changed in a day."

Batman nodded "Then there's nothing to be updated, so that saves me an hour of sleep."

"And from Alfred yelling at you," both Dark Knight and the first Boy Wonder turned and walked into the dark, reaching the big 'Bat-desk', as dubbed by all but Batman.

"By the way, I forgot to congratulate you on your new relationship," Nightwing grinned, clapping his father on the shoulder. Batman ignored his immediately mood change "I'm glad you took my advice. But I gotta admit I'm curious. What did you tell her?"

"The truth," Batman slipped into the changing room, not bothering to ask how his oldest son knew. Agent A probably told him.

Nightwing leaned against the wall of old uniforms, wondering what his adoptive father told him and still wondering why he didn't burn his very first uniform in the first place. He had no idea what little 9-year Dick Grayson was thinking. When Bruce Wayne stepped out with the file still in hand, he was surprised (not really) to find his protégé still there. "What more do you want to know?"

"The details," Nightwing smirked "There isn't a gossiping magazine for this you know."

Bruce paused, and rubbed his forehead "I told her that I'm not the man I act around her. I have the tendency to take things for granted and to use people as pawns. Every member of the Clan I see as a soldier first, then a human being. I put my work above everything else. I can and will do anything in short of killing to accomplish the mission."

"And she still said she wanted to try to be in a relationship with you?"

"She said we should at least try."

"She'll be good for you. You need to have a little more faith in your people skills" Nightwing said softly "And it'll be good for Damian. He's needs a mother-figure in his life. Thalia's not exactly filling that role."

"Thalia's doing the best she can," Bruce defended. "And I have no intention of marrying her."

"She _can_ handle Damian," Nightwing argued "Don't forget who she is, and don't you dare let Alfred lose that bet. He bet me that the two of you will get married. I said that you would break-up first before you proposed."

Bruce scowled, shoved the file into his hands, and turned away "Go home, or _you're_ the one who'll get yelled at."

Nightwing sighed and shook his head "Alright, alright. Just know that Alfred's never wrong. The man practically raised you. Beam me back, will ya Scotty?" The Zeta-tube, a high powered machine developed by Star Labs and Wayne Technology (for only a highly select group), was right by the main computer. Bruce punched in the coordinates. Nightwing stepped in, and disappeared with a grin and a flash.

Bruce, on the other hand, allowed the darkness to swallow him, heading towards the stairs that will lead him home.


	2. Escape from DC

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Found out that I got into one of my top colleges, so I decided to (finally) post up the next chapter.**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>(Strike POV)<p>

His head hurt, especially since the room was so brightly lit.

Blinking a few times while sitting up, he started to take note of his surroundings.

'_Hospital smell's a dead give-away,_' panicking, his hands flew up to his mask. His fingers met with lots of bandages. Moving his hand downwards, he sighed with relief as he felt the smooth fabric of his uniform. It was made of Kevlar and a whole bunch of other fabrics that he didn't even know the name of. Diamond was in it as well; a few years ago he helped Batman find stop a shipment of a rare type of Diamond, later dubbed Omni-Diamond and Wall-mans Diamond, with proprieties that made him, Batman, and every other science-geek that studied it be convinced that it wasn't anything from this planet. It had the ability to 'enhance' the properties of any materials it came in contact with. A few months later, every Bat had new, improved uniforms, and added utilities only meant to be used in an emergency.

Another dead give-away was the large Justice League Logo on the floor.

Events of the previous day slowly started to come back to him. He remembered feeling nauseous and restless, so much so that he decided to run. He felt constricted and pressured, like the weight of the whole world was weighing down on him.

So he ran.

The farthest he got was Virginia, where he randomly tag-teamed with The Outlaws to fight off a small horde of invading aliens who had no set plan but to attack everything in sight and hope for the best. The fight was long, and releasing the people that the aliens held hostage for some reason took a lot longer than planned. He remembered getting knocked out but a large, buff, possibly female alien who looked angrier than a woman who caught her husband cheating on her. How he got here though, he had no idea.

The door opened, and he snapped his head towards the newcomer. It was a tall blonde, in her early thirties, wearing a black Leonard and gray tights. She placed both her hands on her waist, and gave him a hard look.

"Looks like you've healed," Black Canary stated coolly.

"Wasn't even hurt in the first place, sweetheart" he grinned widely at her.

Ignoring his jab, she replied coolly "Good; then you can come here."

He stood up, stretching, and yawned widely "What if I fall over and go into a coma?"

"Then I'll give them your hair samples so that they could figure out who you are," she replied evenly.

'_What?'_ He resisted the urge to touch his hair, figuring it was just a bluff. He walked over without a complaint. As soon as he neared her, he was turned around and handcuffed, though not before she pressed lightly against his palm. A tiny buzz rang in his ears. '_Aha! Bats got people inside everything doesn't he?'_ he thought as he recognized a comm link being set up to whoever was in charge.

'_Strike,'_ Nightwing's voice said quietly. '_Say something if you can hear me.'_

"You know, it's a pity you're too old for me," Strike flirted, sort of, "I would have totally gone out with someone as beautiful as you."

"Lucky me I guess," Black Canary retort smoothly. She roughly pushed him out the door, and they started to walk down the long hallway.

"Aw, come on now, don't be like that." All he received was a slap to the back of his head.

'_Ha! Schooled,'_ Nightwing giggled. '_Anyway, Black Canary's an ally, as you probably figured out. Red Hood's been taken as well.'_

They came out into a large lounge, which had bookcases, a large computer, and several couches in the middle. There was a small platform encircling the area, and several more bookcases, chairs, and tables could be seen. A small group of superheroes, (none of the Supers though) were huddled in a far corner, acting every bit the teenagers they were. They, when they saw Strike and Black Canary, stopped altogether and stared. He counted five of them, and noticed that they were the ones who didn't have a mentor at all: Blue Beetle, Static, Astral, Mist, and Speed.

'_His location is the interrogation room right next to yours. You need to be careful. The Supers are all here.'_

"Shouldn't you kids get ready?" Black Canary barked, but he could detect a hint of warmth underneath it "You're public debut is in a few minutes."

'_Geez, a public debut? What are they, royalty? _Nightwing voiced Strike's thoughts exactly.

"That's pretty counterproductive," one of them, Astral, muttered. Strike smirked; looks like not all of Young Justice was as 'show-cased' as the League was.

'_Anyway, __you will be interrogated by another Leaguer. Superman is currently interrogating Red Hood. He will leave in a few minutes. When he does, Black Canary will take over Red Hood's interrogation. On my sig__nal, and only on my signal, are you to knock out your Leaguer.'_

"So this is the interrogation room huh?" Strike cut off Nightwing the moment he saw a large graffiti on the wall that said 'Interrogation bo-nation'. One of the mini-Leaguers must have put it up.

Black Canary said nothing, but Strike could feel her glare, either aimed at his right ear or the graffiti. She opened a door (he could hear Superman shouting at Red Hood next door and smirked) and shoved him inside. She took off his cuffs, and left without another word, slamming the door behind her.

"Well, someone's on her monthly," he commented, rubbing his wrist. His head still hurt like hell. He reached for an aspirin in his belt, (wait, why didn't they take his belt off?) and swallowed it down with the water on the table, careful not to touch the glass to his lips. He sat down, and waited for his interrogator, strumming his fingers on the table.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like minutes to him, when the door opened. He looked up to find, _Aquaman?_ Really, out of the entire Justice League, he had to get the one who was practically powerless and was probably only on the League because of some alliance thing.

"I believe I'm at a disadvantage," the King of the seas stated "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

'_Just as arrogant as a Leaguer would be,'_ Strike raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Well I also believe that I know that you're a cocky son of a gun. Now you know that I'm a sassy bastard," Strike replied.

"What's your name," Aquaman asked in a hard voice.

"Strike," he answered, putting his feet up on the table.

"Not the one you call yourself, but the one your parents gave you."

"Like hell I'll tell you. It's called a secret identity for a reason."

"Secret identities are for superheroes and law enforcement undercover," Aquaman retorted "You are neither."

"Course not, because both of them are highly overrated," Strike shot back. "Honestly, in another few years, you guys will die out like a fashion fad."

"Then what do you call yourself; a vigilante?"

Honestly, Strike was surprised that he hadn't been sucker-punched or bitch-slapped yet. "I'm not a member of a club that enforces laws and thinks I'm so much mightier than everyone else. I'm a member of the 'hey-let's-save-people-since-it's-a-good-and-right-thing-to-do club."

"And what's this club called?" Strike had to give Aquaman points for not raising to the bait, or losing his temper yet.

"I just told you."

Nightwing's voice suddenly spoke up '_Now'_.

This time, Strike was glad that he was the one who gave out the sucker-punch. Aquaman reeled backwards, stunned but not unconscious. Using his speed, Strike slammed into him and punched him several times.

The door burst open.

"Let's move!" Red Hood shouted. In a moment he was out the door, and the two were racing down the hallway. Red Hood twisted around and threw something. A moment later a small bomb went off.

"That was conspicuous!" Strike shouted over the roar of bomb.

"Never was told otherwise; free reign kid!" Red Hood replied.

"What about Black Canary?"

"She ran out to get the Leaguers. We only have a few moments."

"You know where the back door is?"

Red Hood laughed "That's part of the fun, kid!" He grinned as well.

They raced down through the hallway. At one point, they came across Hawkwoman and Hawkman looking rather cozy in the coffee room. "Sorry!" Strike shouted as he slammed the door shut and raced on with Red Hood following him.

It felt good, though, just running, with pure adrenaline coursing through his veins. He held back his laugh, until they burst through the doors.

"Stop right there!" Black Canary was there, looking pissed, but relatively unharmed. A few other Leaguers, meaning the two League Green Lanterns, Dr. Fate, and Captian Marvel, had surrounded them, pressing them against the back of the Hall of Justice. When Strike turned around, he saw the two Hawks burst through the door; crap.

"Got any great ideas?" Strike asked Red Hood as he backed up against the older Bat.

He heard the sound of two guns being loaded "Got your weapon?"

Strike pulled out his bo-staff, and twirled it. "Fight our way out, awesome."

'_Stay right there, don't attack. Reinforcements are on their way._' Nightwing ordered.

"No fun Birdie," Red Hood muttered.

"Put down your weapons," Wonder Woman shouted "And you will not be harmed!"

Strike remained silent, watching, waiting. _'Where are they?_' Red Hood said nothing either, but he was pretty sure that the older man had raised both of his guns.

The two Green Lanterns moved first, and encased the two in a large green bubble. "Try getting out of this one," the white one, (Hal Jordon) smirked.

"He has a point," Strike said, lowering his bo-staff.

"Wait and see, kid; the Bat's go a whole lot of tricks up his sleeve." Red Hood responded quietly, his body still posed for action.

"I've got orders for you to let them go," A new voice spoke up. In all his rude glory, Guy Gardner appeared, crossing his arms, with that really condescending smirk of his. But Strike was never happier to see him.

"Gardner," The venom in both of the Lantern's voices was strong enough to make him wince. The green shell that they were trapped in was removed, leaving them exposed to the Leaguers, and vice versa.

'_Someone's _really_ hated…_'

"Pulled in a favor from the Guardians of the Universe," Gardner continued. As everyone's attention turned toward the new arrival, Strike strained his ears for any noise any indication that help was coming on the way. Ignoring the heated argument that broke out, he thought he could hear a faint whipping sound from a helicopter.

_And bingo,_ he thought, slowly backing away from the group with Red Hood.

"If the word of the Guardians wasn't enough for you," Gardner's voice brought his attention back into the conversation "Fine, whatever. Take it up with them. I gave them my reasons, and they gave me permission. You don't let those two go, you're disagreeing with someone _way_ above your payroll."

"And you're not telling us why they want us to let them go," John Stewart responded just as coldly.

"Because the Guardians believe that the Clan is what the world deserves."

"What the world needs and what it deserves are two different things," Captain Marvel now joined their conversation. The rest of the Leaguers circled them, though not before each of them was pulled back as if by an invisible string.

"That's our cue!" Red Hood put his guns away, and looked up towards the large helicopter that appeared out of nowhere. Strike blinked in confusion as to how that could happen, until he saw Mistress Magic hovering above. He could see her smile and wink at them; if anyone could pull of a spell that kept a helicopter silent, it was her.

Unfortunately, the conscious Leaguers sprang into actions. With Guy managed to hold off the two Green Lanterns, the two Hawks, who had quickly recovered, charged at the helicopter. Strike just grabbed one of the two ropes that dropped down from the copter, and was being pulled up. He grunted as Red Hood slammed into him, curtsey of Captain Marvel. A strong force block his path and he gave out a sharp cry as he was crushed between over four hundred pounds, roughly, and the green wall of Lantern stubbornness. It seemed to surprise Captain Marvel as well; Red Hood took this opportunity to slam his head into Captain Marvel's. The Leaguer slid to the bottom of the green bubble, unconscious.

He grinned as the rope pulled him up into the helicopter. "Need a hand?" he looked up to find his girlfriend, Archer Green, smirking at him, her hand held out towards him. His heart fluttered (as if always did when he saw her but no one needs to know that) as he smiled back at her, whose hair was tied up in a ponytail, save for a few stray bangs that managed to come loose.

"Never been happier to see you babe," Strike grinned as he took her hand and pulled himself up. Tigress, Archer Green's (or AG's) second oldest sister pulled up Red Hood. "I'm guessing Chesh's in the pit?"

"We got a new trick up our sleeve," Cheshire said in the over-comm, the helicopter doors automatically slamming shut "Hold tight; we're experimenting."

Before he could list all the reason why human experimentation with new technology was a bad idea, he felt a familiar tingling through his body. A flash of bright light later and he found himself looking at an empty helicopter pad, and the blue sky beyond it. He could tell that they were standing on some type of airfield…that was in the sky?

"So…we have our own helicarrier?" Strike asked, amazed. It looked empty of people, save for a few planes and helicopters that seemed to be strapped down, but he had no doubt that someone was watching at all times. He wondered how they managed to breathe properly high up in this altitude- must be some form of shield around them. AG grabbed his hand, and held onto it tightly.

"Sort of; only found out yesterday," Tigress replied, her hand on her hip.

They were facing the large, three story building that popped out in the center, when the double doors opened, and a welcoming committee (in suits and uniforms) came out.

"Welcome to Air Force Infinitive." AG told him.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter, we'll see a bit of Mistress Magic action, why Strike had run away for the reason he did, and what Air Force Infinitive really is.<strong>


	3. Debriefing

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I thought that I already posted this chapter up! This is mostly a filler chapter, but I do promise you that things will be picking up in the next two chapters! For those of you who have read my earlier two versions, I can guarantee that this new story will be a mix of both. And I'm really looking forward to finishing this. I know that I really haven't finished most of my stories before, so I won't make any promises that I doubt or know that I can't keep.**

**Please, R&R! Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Debriefing<p>

(Mistress Magic POV)

One moment the Leaguers were gaining the upper hand. The next, they were all unconscious or distracted enough for her to open and portal to let Gardner and the helicopter to pass through. Then, she asked for a parley.

"You just tried to attack us, and now you're asking for a parley?" Captain Marvel asked her incredulously.

"I gave time for the people who needed to escape to escape, so really, all of this fighting is pointless," she replied.

"Geez lady, I really can't figure out just how crazy you are," Hal Jordon snapped at her "First, you attack the members of the Justice League, and now you want to talk."

She slowly lowered herself onto the ground. "I have a formal request that you don't want to miss out on.

"And who, exactly, is this request, from" Black Canary was helped to her feet by John Stewart.

"Batman," she replied evenly. There was a moment's pause, each Leaguer looking at her in shock.

"Batman is just a myth," Dr. Fate finally replied, landing near her.

Hearing his voice was like a punch in the gut for her. She clenched her fist, and mentally counted back from ten, trying to cool her temper. Hearing him talk so casually to her, as if nothing had ever happened between them, made her want to curse the entire League into oblivion. But she reminded herself that, if she took of her black and gold domino mask, then _he'd _be the one who'd be surprised. After all, her civilian self was supposed to have lost ninety-nine percent of her magic; she managed to restrain herself. "And I'm here to tell you he's not."

After a moment's pause, Black Canary replied "Fine."

"Hey you have no right to say that," John Stewart protested "I am one of the founding members of the Justice League-"

"Think about it," Black Canary interrupted. She moved closer and quietly talked to Stewart, though Mistress Magic could hear every word. "Batman's just a name that's whispered among many people, but no one's really sure if he's real or not. Villains seemed to be more afraid of him than the Justice League. We _need_ to learn more about him."

Stewart looked like he wanted to argue, but finally he sighed, "You have a point. And you," he spoke to Mistress Magic, "will be restrained and under guard while we take you inside."

She only nodded her consent, and let herself be bind by Stewart, who used his ring to wrap around 'green energy', or whatever it was called, around her waist, pinning her arms to her side, and around her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

She was led in the middle of a procession, following them through the stark white tunnels of the Hall of Justice. Dr. Fate walked a little too closely for her comfort, probably to figure out who she was.

_Not that you keep up with the magical community enough to recognize me_, she thought bitterly: the coward. She had half a mind to curse him into oblivion if it weren't for the fact that it wouldn't serve her purpose.

Her nostrils flared as she smelled something burning. "What in God's name is that," Captain Marvel exclaimed, waving a hand in front of his face.

They passed through quite a few hallways, the smell getting stronger and stronger. Finally, they came across large, burning pile of debris, probably Red Hood's doing. A small moan caught their attention.

"Who's there?" Captain Marvel surged forward. A few minutes, he shouted "It's Aquaman, he's hurt!"

Stewart barked out his orders "Green Lantern and Black Canary, go help Captain Marvel and see to it that Aquaman gets the treatment he needs." He turned towards Mistress Magic, removing the green bind around her mouth "Screw Superman; talk, now."

'_Big mistake,_' she smiled at him. '_I could play this banter all day.'_ "Not until the Big Blue Boy Scout is here," She replied, sitting Indian style in mid air. "After all, it's a message for him."

"Well, the Big Blue Boy Scout is here," Superman emerged from the smoke. He crossed his arms, and glared at her so intensely that she wondered why laser beams were shooting out of his eyes yet. Wonder Woman stood on one side, with Superboy on the other, looking so much like a jock who though he was better than anyone. The complete clone of the Kryptonian had that ridiculous punk haircut that left the sides of his head bear of any hair, and the top overflowing with it. He somehow managed to get his ears pierced.

She smiled and nodded, sensing that Dr. Fate was far away "It's a simple message Superman. Luthor's up to something that could potentially endanger Blüdhaven. Batman is telling you to stop him."

Superman's eyes narrowed. "And just how do I know that Batman's real?"

Mistress Magic just smiled at him.

"Believe" was her only answer. She hoped that the big, black floating Bat Symbol appeared after she disappeared in front of the Leaguer's eyes.

(Strike POV)

He instantly recognized the woman who led the group. Dark skinned, slightly larger than the last time he saw her (probably due to stress and sitting behind a desk all day), wearing a formal woman's business attire and looking like she would live a thousand years and still look the same, Dr. Amanda Josephina Walker briskly marched towards them, with two people he knew about. Amanda Walker was in charge of the organization called the Suicide Squad. The Suicide Squad was a group of people (mostly with powers) who worked for the US government and the UN to keep a check on all the people they know have superpowers. They would be the line of defense in case the League went rogue. Of course, the Justice League doesn't know about them, and he wasn't sure how the Clan got involved with them. Two members of the Suicide Squad, the Guardian and Agent Hagen walked on either side of Dr. Walker. They were the only two members without any superpowers.

"Strike, you have mission-briefing with Nightwing. Agent Hagen will take you to him," Dr. Walker greeted. "As for the rest of you, Agent K wishes to see you."

"Hello to you too," Strike raised an eyebrow, and pushed aside the sinking feeling when he heard that Nightwing wanted to talk to him. Unfortunately, he knew why, and he…was slightly still not really ready to talk about it. "So, what exactly is this place?"

"A communications center," Dr. Walker replied, as she led the group inside. "This is Spyral's new headquarters, as well as a refugee center for important figures of society, should the need arise. It's the new pit stop for any member of the Batman Incorporated, if need be." Batman Incorporated was the organization that included the Clan (who mostly stay in America), Batman International (Bats who work outside of America), and any allies. Batman's sort of in charge of the Clan and the International, with Nightwing his second. On the other hand, Spyral was a covert operations agency that basically takes the 'rebels' or outcasts of society, the ones left behind, and gives them a place to stay, sort of like what the Bat Inc. does. Some of them were part timers though, mostly so Spyral could have eyes and ears in every sort of place possible. Agent K was the head of Spyral.

"Out of the League's visual, I'm guessing," Red Hood said.

"They still don't know we exist," Tigress snorted "Some heroes they are."

"It's best if you get going," Dr. Walker replied. "I have things to do. Agent Hagen, report back to our assigned rooms after you're finished. We'll leave immediately."

"Yes ma'am," Agent Hagen gave her a two fingered salute.

"See you soon babe," AG gave Strike a peck on the lips.

"Tell you all about it when I come back," Strike promised, hugging her.

"I'll hold you to it."

Strike followed Agent Hagen through a series of long, white corridors. He saw quite a few people there, mostly Spyral agents, and a few families, mostly refugees.

Strike grinned; maybe he could 'strike' up a conversation "You know, rumor has it that you were with Talia Al Ghul. What happened; broke up?"

Agent Hagen gave him a sideways glance before saying "Yeah, you could say that. Besides, a Queen and the Head of her guard wouldn't have worked out anyway, especially since she has her own heir and kingdom." Talia Al Ghul had take over a small island-chain country in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. It was a rich and prosperous country, rooting for global health and care while being sideline ninjas to stop major world conflicts from breaking out or damaging the earth.

"Oh," he did feel a little awkward now "So…Suicide Squad…how-"

"We're here," he interrupted. They stopped in front of a door with a large Bat symbol on it. "You'll enter a small room, and the door will lock behind you. You'll be identified before the next door will be opened. I can't come in; I have no access." With that, he turned on his heels, and walked away.

_Well, that was friendly_, Strike thought, watching the man disappeared behind a corner. He faced the door again, and this time, the easiness he felt before came back at full force. _Not ready, I'm not ready in the slightest. I _really_ don't want to talk about this._ But it would come up, sooner or later. No matter how far he ran away, he couldn't leave behind home forever. And returning home meant that sometimes, he had to face certain consequences. He let out a deep sigh. "Here goes nothing," he whispered, hand on the doorknob. After a moment's hesitation, he opened the door, entered, and quickly shut himself in. After the small _click_ of the lock, the lights turned off.

A green, laser grid descended from the ceiling, scanning his entire body. After it reached the floor, there was another click, and the door swung open in front of him.

As he stepped outside, he gasped; the scene before was rather surprising. The room opened up to the two stories, and he could see doors that no doubt led to personal rooms. Sunlight poured through a glass ceiling, giving off an ethereal feeling. He peered over the edge of the railing, and saw that it went down for three more stories, with what looked like a study covering the bottom floor. He could make out Nightwing's figure leaning against the desk, reading a file in his hand. Strike grinned to himself; might as well make a grand entrance. He jumped onto the railing, and leaned forward, free falling. He made sure to tuck himself into a ball as he made impacted, and rolled until he uncurled himself and stood in front of Nightwing, who was, much to his surprise, wearing a suit and tie with his domino mask. Of course, he merely grinned at Strike.

"Grand entrance," he commented "Looks like you're my trainee after all."

"No doubt," Strike took a step back, and crossed his arms "So, what'cha wanna talk to me for."

"This is a clear zone," Nightwing shut the file, and placed it on the desk behind him. "So we're free to talk about whatever we what to." In other words, they were most likely being recorded, so everything they talked about would need to be filtered and spoken in 'code'. "I want you to come with me on the Central City mission."

_I want you to go and meet your aunt while I do some 'business stuff'._ The words went unspoken, but Strike hated them anyway.

"I'm…busy." _No, I really don't want to._

"I know for a fact that you're free. Besides," He added in an attempt to joke "I'll try not to talk as much as I usually do." _You're on spring break; it's only for a few days. I'll _be there_ for you, kid._"

"No," he hesitated, but his answer was firm "I really don't want to go. I've got a date with AG." _Why the hell should I go and see someone who claims to have forgotten about me because of amnesia from a car accident._

"Hey, come on, it'll be fun; a good, different experience."_ She's changed; give it a shot._

Strike frowned, crossing his arms. "Fine," he said after a while, reluctantly. He was used to making impulsive decisions, though he thought this one out a bit while he was running. "But I want tacos when I get back. The kind from that really fancy restaurant, not the crappy ones you make."

Nightwing gave me a small, understanding smile "No problem. It's a deal."

Later that day, he and AG lay on the bed together, with the door wide open so that Red Hood wouldn't embarrass them by loudly asking to 'keep it down' or 'do you have protection', and to give both Nightwing and Mistress Magic (when she came back) assurance that no, he was not having sex with his girlfriend. It felt nice, just the two of them laying side-by-side, hands clasped, which both of them will deny if asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"So," he drawled out "What's going on in your life?"

"Took down a gang in Tampa Bay, Florida," she replied, "They were selling some sort of drugs. The Predators hooked up with Arrowette and Speedy," The two girls were Red and Green Arrows' trainees respectively "The drugs on being tested right now."

Strike frowned "Same thing with the Outlaws. I hooked up with them after I…ran…and, of course, I got knocked out. Grabbed a hold of some unknown drug substances; Nightwing's looking at the data results right now."

AG started laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the guy who keeps on getting knocked out," Strike muttered.

"It's not that," she calmed down enough to speak between laughs "It's just that every time we meet, we're always talking about this part of our life. God, when was the last time we went on a date?"

"Two months ago," Strike sighed heavily "And you're right. All we talk about is work. We have no life." He bolted upright "We're not even sixteen yet, and we have no lives! What the hell? At this right, we'll go gray at twenty-five!"

"Strike, relax," Artemis sat up and bumped his shoulder "Besides, we'll be seeing more of each other now."

Strike smiled "Good; I could introduce you to my friends. Do you know how awkward it is to have a bunch of friends who believe that I pretend to have a girlfriend?"

She smirked "Well, who wouldn't? You're such a nerd, Strike."

"Am _not_!" Strike protested. Yeah, okay, he may possibly have gotten a doctorate, an honorary title by the American Science Society, for a few of his papers on Chemistry, Biology, Bio-tech, etc. so he's now know as 'Dr. Strike' in the scientific community, but that doesn't mean he didn't have a social life! He prioritizes! He has friends!

"Are you sure that your friends aren't as geeky as you are?" she teased, knowing what he was thinking. "Well, _Dr. Strike_, I say that you're on the path to becoming a mad scientist."

"I already _am_ a mad scientist," he corrected her. "It just so happens that I'm on the good guys' side."

"Babe, you look like a wimpy nerd," She was, of course, totally lying. He was pretty sure that he was a lot more packed that ninety-nine percent of the jocks at his school.

"Do _not!_"

AG just rolled her eyes "You never asked me why we'd be seeing more of each other."

Strike blinked and frowned in confusion "Because…we'll make a promise to make an effort to see each other more often?" _I mean, that's what girls want, right; an honest commitment to their relationship?_

He knew that he said the wrong thing when she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay," he said slowly, confused "Um…why would we be seeing more of each other?"

"I'm moving to Blüdhaven." When she hesitated, he knew that something was up.

"Aaand what's the full story?" he asked her.

"Agent K…eventually wants me to join Spyral. But, Tigress laid down the law that I'd be finishing college, make our family proud, and then do whatever the hell I want to. She and Agent K were still arguing about it when Hood and I left."

"But you don't want to join Spyral," Strike, searching his girlfriend's face.

"I don't know what I want to do," she admitted. "I mean, I'm not sure if I would still want to keep crime-fighting after I'm finished with high school. I mean, obviously I still want to do it, I mean I'm wearing my costume and everything and someone has to look after my sisters and make sure that they don't do anything stupid."

"Naturally," Strike grinned. He gently pushed her on her back and hovered over her, holding himself up by leaning on his elbows "_Buuuuut_, since we have who-knows-how-long, why don't we make the most of it, yeah?"

"Yeah," AG smiled her grey eyes lightly up "Why don't we?"

Strike responded by kissing her.


	4. Mission Statements

**Hey guys! what's up?**

**Once again, thanks so much for the reviews! Seriously, just following or adding this to your favorites is enough. My motivation comes from you guys leaving a response, and telling me what you think, especially all of the critiques and encouraging reviews.**

**Well, I'm supposed to be studying for midterms that start of Tuesday. Eh, I just thought that I'd get this out of my system. So please, read, review and comment!**

**BTW, I did re-check the entire chapter, but in case I missed something, don't hesitate to say what it is.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

(Nightwing POV)

He immediately put the files he was reading down as soon the tall, slim figure of his wife popped into existence just a few feet away from him. "Hey," he rushed over as soon as she started to sway. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Nothing," Mistress Magic said as he gently lowered them onto the floor "I delivered Batman's message. And you really need to talk to Red Hood about his use of explosives. Aquaman was seriously injured."

"It's probably just the Leaguers moaning about a little cut," Nightwing smiled at her. However, she just raised her eyebrow.

"Don't underestimate the people you hate," she told him.

"I should probably keep that in mind," he helped her up, and into the chair behind the desk. He stayed by her side, squeezing her shoulder "Did…did you see him?"

She grasped his hand tightly "Yeah," she said in a quiet voice. "Oh god, I hate that _bastard_."

"Hey, shhh," Nightwing wrapped his wife's shoulders. He kissed the top of her head. "It's all in the past, sweetheart. Don't worry about."

"I _will_ have to worry about it," Mistress Magic replied, resting her head against her husband's shoulders. "Love, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah," Nightwing muttered into her hair "So do I." He let go, and returned his attention to the file on the desk. "I read the reports on both the drugs found in Tampa Bay and Richmond. Crossed referenced them with the reports sent by the Hood, El Gaucho, Nightrunner, Mister Unknown, Black Bat, and even from Tempest. They're all the same."

"London, Paris, Argentina, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and Atlantis," Mistress Magic frowned "But nothing at all from the Congo?"

"None; which makes it suspicious," Nightwing sighed, and crossed his arms. "Batman's really suspicious of this. Spyral's keeping a few agents on the lookout for anything related to the Cult of the Kobra. Dr. Walker's decided to keep the Suicide Squad out of it until the Justice League gets sucked into this."

"Which means that they'll be no help at all," Mistress Magic leaned forward on the desk. Nightwing placed the reports on the desk, and silently tapped a large, highlighted section of the final report. Her eyes widened in recognition.

Softly, she said "Ah, Central City. So, Walker's getting sucked into this, after all."

"She's already in," Nightwing replied "I'll have to update Archer Green and Strike on the new developments. They've…well I gave them a little time to themselves." Translated, it meant: _I let Artemis spend a little time with Wally instead of getting debriefed, and I haven't told Wally the other half of the reason that I wanted him to meet his aunt._

Mistress Magic sighed, shaking her head at her husband's antics. "What are we going to do with you?" She leaned forward to kiss him.

It wasn't a sound, but a really loud (ironically enough) presence that caught his attention. He broke away first, and turned around to come face to face with Batman. He winced slightly, even though his adopted father was a good ten feet away. "Geez, Big B, scare the crap out of us, will you?" Nightwing flustered, feeling a lot like a kid who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Batman didn't reply, just starting at Nightwing. And they stood there for a good few moments. "So," Nightwing said "Where's the little guy?"

The answer came in the form of a small body slamming into him from behind. Adjusting quickly, he twisted, and brought pinned the red-clad, young vigilante beneath him. "Hey, there Robin," Nightwing grinned at his youngest successor.

"Get off," Robin said between gritted teeth. Of course, Nightwing heard the crack in his voice, and his grinned widened at the thirteen year old.

"Aw, someone's finally hit puberty!"

"Enough," Batman ordered "We have a meeting with Agent K."

"Thought smelled a high dose of mysteriousness and fear," Strike commented, appearing out of a room with Archer Green right behind him. Their uniforms only looked _slightly _ruffled, so Nightwing was glad he didn't have to worry about grandchildren at his age.

"What's this meeting about?" AG asked, placing a hand on her waist. Batman didn't answer; he just turned and head for the door. "Very informative," she said sarcastically.

The small group filed out after him. Nightwing attentively paid attention to the corridors as they quickly passed by. They didn't really encounter a lot of people, just a few Spyral agents who quickly moved out of the way as soon as they saw Batman. Finally, the Dark Knight opened the door at the end of the corridor (probably nearly the center of the craft), and a very classy room appeared before them. There was a large desk at the far end, with huge monitor behind it. Three couches formed a U around a round coffee-table in the center. Red Hood, Tigress and even Cheshire were already sitting down. An elderly looking woman, in her fifties with red hair peppered with gray, sat behind the desk, not bothering to look up as the group marched inside.

"Lex Corp is hosting a business meet-and-greet sort of party," she started immediately, writing something on her desk "VIPs all over. Last I heard, Wayne Corporation will be sending in representatives as well."

"You heard correctly," Batman stated.

Nightwing glanced over at Strike. The outsider would see a blank look on his face, but he knew him well enough to see the gears turning and clicking in his head as he made theories and connected the dots. He felt pride swell in his chest; Strike was a pretty smart kid. But he'd have time to dwell on that fact later. The mission came first now. He lifted the folder in his hands "I have information on the drugs apprehended in Florida and Virginia, as well as analysis for drugs apprehended elsewhere."

"Drugs created by the Cult of the Kobra, with apparently the aid of Lex Corp scientists," Batman added "And then distributed by Bane and his connections."

"So they're all related," Tigress stated, crossing her arms.

"Yes," the woman, Agent K, finally lifted her head, and found herself staring at Batman "Do you know what that means?"

Batman stared emotionlessly (most likely) at her, before turning to face the rest of them. "The following will not leave this room." He said sternly in a way only he could achieve.

* * *

><p>(Wally's POV)<p>

All it took to get from a flying metal hub in the sky to a buried metal hub in the ground was a transportation spell, right after the Dynamic Duo left first. The Predators left to go on their own mission via helicopter, while Red Hood decided to crash at their place. Strike blinked a few times after the interior of Agent K's room swirled away into the Night-Cave; a secret, completely underground lair was a few hundred feet the actual Grayson household. As soon as his head stopped spinning, he immediately zipped over to the couch, and plopped down on it, took off his mask and became Wally Grayson, the awkward teen.

"Let me see your head," Zatanna, or Zee as she was usually called, said gently, with her mask off as well. Wally sat upright as she placed the tips of her fingers on either side. Her eyes closed for a moment, before she opened them.

And she slapped him in the back of my head.

"Ow!" Wally cried, rubbing the sore spot, "I mean, I totally deserved that."

"Yes you do," She grabbed him, and hugged him tightly, almost to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave the three of you to your family bonding," Jason said, placing both his helmet and his domino mask on the table.

"What, like you're not a part of this family," Dick grabbed Jason by the neck, giving him a noggie.

Jason threw Dick over his shoulder, pinning him down. "Shut-up, Dickie-Bird, I've got a niece to see."

Zee finally let Wally go. "Finally," he gasped, pretending that he was nearly choked to death "I can _breathe_."

"Oh hush you," Zee kissed his head "I should check on Maria as well. Dick, Wally, dinner's in an hour."

Wally didn't look up as Dick and Jason agreed, though Jason asked if dinner could be a little earlier. He stayed quiet as he heard the Zeta tubes, a form of transportation that allowed one to go anywhere in the world as long as the weather permits it, beam the two up to the basement. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes; he felt Dick sit down next to him.

"You ran off before I could mention the mission," Dick said softly.

Wally snorted "You should have said the mission first, and then the fact that I had to stay over with my aunt."

He chuckled humorlessly "Well, I guess even after all these years, I'm still getting used to being a parent."

"You're fine," Wally assured his adoptive father. "Everyone makes mistakes." He quoted Dick from when he talked to him years ago, back when Wally was still training and had messed up a mission big time.

He placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it "You came a long way, Wally. I'm proud of you."

Wally's hearts swelled with pride "Thanks."

"But, you're grounded."

"What!?"

"Until the Central City mission is over. You have no idea how much you scared Zee and I when you ran off. We couldn't find you for three days Wally and then Harper calls in saying that you and Jason were kidnapped. What were we supposed to think?"

"I've been gone for a much longer time," Wally crossed his arms, thinking that a month of being grounded was too much "Back when you first adopted me."

"That was years ago," Dick's tone softened "And the last time you ran away was nearly seven months ago."

"Why do you really want me on this mission?" Wally demanded "I mean it has to be more than just the convenience of me having a biological member readily available. You guys could have someone else go there."

"You weren't listening, were you?" Dick asked skeptically "Wally, sources say that the drug that's been recovered from all over the world has been injected into a few Leaguers, and a few of the members of their mini League. Moreover, there's been a recent increase in collaborations between Bane and the Cult of the Kobra, even though we know for a fact that the two hate each other. We know for sure that your uncle-"

"He's not my uncle," Wally stubbornly insisted.

"Is the Flash," Dick continued, "And he's one of the members infected. It'd be easier to cure him now."

Normally, Wally wouldn't really care about the Justice League or their juniors. But, unfortunately, since the rest of the world thought they actually did something highly productive (not including the times that they actually saved the earth from being conquered or destroyed or the human race from being enslaved) Wally sighed "Run the mission by me again," he asked wearily, looking up at Dick for the first time since the start of the conversation.

Dark blue eyes stared back at him "The objective is to disinfect anyone who has been drugged, as well as take down the members of the Cult who'd be there. The Flash, along with the League junior members have been injected with this after a mission gone wrong a few months ago. You are to take blood samples of each affected member, as well as taking down notes on their behavior, before and after they've been injected with the antidote. You have ten days to finish your mission, with the Predators, Red Robin, and Batgirl there to help you."

"That's still a lot," Wally sound whiny, even to his own ears.

"You can do it," Dick grinned at him "Wally, you're one of the best scientific minds in the country, and you're only fifteen. You still have a lot to learn, but I know you can do this. Besides, your task is to focus more on gathering data, and providing back-up to the others. Babs will be there to help you whenever you need her."

Feeling a little more heartened, Wally smiled back at him "Fine, but I don't really see what I get out of this," he joked.

"I'm doing all of your spring break homework, as well as helping your friends manage the t-shirt company you guys set up to help pay for Erica's bills."

Wally's mouth dropped.

Dick would never let him skive off on homework, even taking him off missions to finish it. It annoyed Wally to no end sometimes. As for the t-shirt company, it was really a small business he and his friends started in order to help Erica's family pay for her medical bills. Erica has cancer. Dick did help when the business first started, but as time grew on, he weaned off his help. Wally couldn't really let a deal like this go; it was a once in a life-time opportunity.

"Deal," he said, slightly dazed by the offer.

"Great," Dick stood up and stretched, "Let's go eat dinner; I'm hungry. The sandwiches we had for lunch didn't really last long."

* * *

><p>(New York City)<p>

(Red Robin POV)

He watched with narrow eyes as the figure darted through the shadows of the rather quiet streets of New York City, getting closer and closer to his position. The figure stopped suddenly, just out of reach of the streetlamp light, his body stiffening, as if he had sensed someone spying on him.

'_Senses are just as good as his biological family's_ Red Robin mentally noted '_Wonder if he'll say something._'

"I know you're watching!" The figure below nearly bellowed.

The newest NYC Bat, Falcon, waited patiently for his next move, crouching quietly next to him. She had already been out for a few months, and so far, she was doing pretty well. He motioned for her to stay there, before jumping onto the other side of the streetlight. A golden cone of light was all that lay between him and the figure in front of him. He could barely make out the features, but he knew the face well enough despite this being their first meeting.

"Who are you," the figure demanded.

"First of all," Red Robin said, raising a finger "Don't shout, you don't know who's around. Second of all," he put up another finger "I think you know who I am."

There was a pause, before the figure replied "Red Robin."

"Yeah," Red Robin put his hand down.

"And the newest Bat, Falcon," the figure continued much to his surprised "She's right up there, waiting for your signal."

Red Robin smirked "I'm impressed." Falcon landed right behind him. "But I shouldn't really expect anything less of you, Connor Luthor."

The figure stepped out into the light, and Red Robin returned the favor. He stared at the young man, really a little older than a toddler in human standards but roughly eighteen in appearance, stared right back at him, seizing him up. Connor Luthor looked a lot like Clark Kent, and his complete clone Kevin Kent, a little like his 'cousin' Kara Kent. But unlike those two, Connor was half human and half Kryptonian. His human donor was Lex Luthor.

"So, tell me Connor," Red Robin brought out his bo-staff, spun it around in one hand, before slamming it onto the street. He blames his flair of drama solely on Nightwing. "Why were you seeking out the Bat Clan for the past few months?" But getting straight to the point was something he got from Batman.

"Why did the Bat Clan release me Lex Luthor's mind control?"

"You weren't completely under his control," Red Robin explained "Only partially, and only enough so that you wouldn't really question Luthor so much, so that you'd follow his orders regarding the League. Leaving him was your choice."

"Lex is a good man," Connor instantly defended his pseudo-father.

"He is," Red Robin agreed "He does care about the people who work under him. And sometimes, he'll be nice to competition. But you know as well as I do that he tends to go overboard…crazy. That he has the desire for complete control, where everything is under this thumb. He won't hesitate to use any means necessary to get what he wants, including murder, theft, chaos, etc." He paused.

After a heartbeat, Connor narrowed his eyes and replied "I know, that's…why I left."

"And you tried to reconcile with the League, but they refused you," Red Robin continued "Because there were already two Supers on Young Justice. There was too much bad blood between you and all of the Supers. They tried to-"

"I know what they tried to do," unconsciously, Connor put his hand over his heart. The League tried to shut him down, using what they knew about clones. "That's why I sought you guys out. Rumor has it that you take in broken people."

'_So he probably heard about The Predators,_' Red Robin thought. The Predators were the most public case regarding the Clan, at least in the criminal world. It was a story of how three sisters, abused by their parents, and to an extant their brother, and how they decided to break off and join the Clan. It took a while before Batman was sure that they were completely loyal to the Clan. Of course, research was done before they decided to join. Regardless, they were cut off from their family, which was quite extensive.

"You wanna join?" Falcon asked, speaking up for the first time. Red Robin smirked at the slight hint of surprise in her voice.

Connor paused, and for a moment he looked conflicted. Then his face hardened, and he answered confidently "Yeah."

Red Robin stared at the ice-blue eyes, which the young clone had inherited completely from his human father. They were filled with determination, and Red Robin felt that, ignoring all the evidence he gathered in favor of Connor joining, he would make a good member. But of course, there were protocols and other things he had to do in order to join. Reaching into his belt, still staring at Connor, he pulled out a rather thick envelope.

"You have a lot of things to cover before you can join," He tossed it to Connor, who caught it easily enough "And a lot of tests. Then, we'll see."

As Connor opened the envelope, Red Robin and Falcon melted away into the shadows, as they were taught. But despite their speedy and silent exit, Red Robin was pretty sure that Connor heard them leave. While they were swinging away, on the alert of catching criminals, Falcon spoke up. "Are you actually taking up Spoiler's suggestion for a threesome? Because you were totally eye-fucking that guy."

Needless to say, Red Robin almost lost his grip, and swung into a pole.


	5. List of Heros

**Hey guys! So powergirl1 asked for who's in what group, so I thought I'd just give you guys a list! Please note that some will be taken or taken out or rearranged later on. Other groups will be added later on.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bat Clan: <strong>_*Titans, OC

**Gotham City:**

Batman- Bruce Wayne

*Robin-Damian Al Ghul Wayne

Batwoman-Kate Kane

Flamebird-Bette Kane

Catwoman-Selena Kyle

*Catgirl-Holly Robinson Kyle

*Abuse- Collin Wilkes

**New York:**

Beyond- Terry McGinnis

*Red Robin- Tim Drake-Wayne

*Spoiler- Stephanie Brown

*Falcon- Anna Wayne

**Blüdhaven:**

Nightwing –Dick Grayson-Wayne

Mistress Magic- Zee Grayson-Wayne

*Strike- Wally Grayson

Batgirl-Babs Gordon

**Star City:**

Green Arrow- Ollie Queen

Red Arrow-Roy Harper

*Speedy- Mia Deardon

*Arrowette- Cissie King-Jones

**Predators:**

Cheshire-Jade Nguyen

*Tigress- Lian Nguyen

*Archer Green- Artemis Nguyen

**The Outlaws:**

Red Hood- Jason Todd Wayne

*Arsenal- Will Harper

Huntress-Helena Bertinelli

**Bat Inc.**

Batwing of Congo- David Zavimbe

The Hood of England- George Cross

El Gaucho of Argentina- Santiago Vargas

Nightrunner of Paris- Bilal Asselah

Mister Unknown of Tokyo- Jiro Osamu

*Black Bat of Hong Kong- Cassandra Cain

*Tempest of Atlantis- Kaldur'ahm

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League:<strong>

Superman-Clark Kent/Kal-El

Wonder Woman-Diana Prince

Green Lantern John Stewart

Flash-Barry Allen

Martain Manhunter- John Jones/J'onn J'onzz

Hawkwoman-Shayera Hol

Hawkman-Carter Hol

Aquaman-King Orin

Green Lantern Hal Jordon

Black Canary- Dinah Laurel Lance

Captain Marvel-Billy Batson

Red Tornado-John Smith

Captain Atom-Nathanial C. Adams

Dr. Fate- (It's a surprise, if you haven't read my earlier version ;-) )

The Atom- Dr. Ray Palmer

Icon- Augustus Freeman

Plasticman- Patrick "Eel" O'Brian

Black Lightning- Jefferson Pierce

Cyborg- Victor Stone

Animal Man- Berhard "Buddy" Baker

Rocket- Raquel Ervin

**Young Justice**

Superboy- Kevin Kent/ Kon-El

Supergirl- Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent

Wondergirl- Cassie Sandmark

Kid Flash- Bart Allen

Miss Martian- Megan Morse/ M'gann M'orzz

Aqualad- Garth

Aquagirl- Tula

Lagoon Boy- La'gaan

Bumblebee-Karen Beecher

Blue Beetle- Jaime Reyes

Static- Virgil Hawkins

Chief- Tye Longshadow

Mist- Eduardo Dorado Jr.

Speed- Asami "Sam" Kiozumi


End file.
